


the (impossible) pursuit of me time

by dollsome



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: DeWitt and Dominic do Two Weeks Notice.
Relationships: Adelle DeWitt/Laurence Dominic
Kudos: 6





	the (impossible) pursuit of me time

“I think we need to stop seeing each other. Professionally.”  
  
Adelle DeWitt crosses her legs and regards him with an icy stare that would make lesser Dollhouse employees cry. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean you pulled me out of my brother’s wedding so I could come torture a guy for you,” Dominic says impatiently.  
  
“With me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You tortured him _with_ me, Mr. Dominic. Just because I’m not throwing punches doesn’t mean I’m not an active participant during our—” Her mouth twitches slightly, “—interrogation sessions; in fact, I demand to be recognized as such.”  
  
Dominic folds his arms in front of his chest. Like that’s a realistic way to contain his frustration. “Don’t you think this conversation is, you know, indicative that there might be a problem in our working relationship?”  
  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
  
“I’m just gonna refer to the wedding thing again. You know. When my brother got married. And you called. In the middle of it.”  
  
“You’re the one who didn’t silence your phone.”  
  
“Ma’am, you’ve been very clear about the consequences of me silencing my phone.”  
  
“I have, haven’t I?” DeWitt smirks, obviously pleased with herself. After a moment, she teases, “You could have brought me as your date, and then I would have been right there to simply pull you aside.”  
  
“In the middle of the ceremony.”  
  
“Marriage is hard. People might as well get acquainted with that fact early on.”  
  
Dominic’s starting to wonder if this qualifies as a marriage.  
  
Time to try another tactic. What’s that people are always talking about when it comes to good communication? Using I-statements. Okay. I-statements. “I think I need some me time.”  
  
“You’ll get plenty of that in the Attic,” DeWitt answers, somehow sounding razor-sharp and tranquil all at once.  
  
“Is that a threat?” Dominic wishes he could sound more surprised.  
  
“The Dollhouse does not take kindly to its employees deciding to take some ‘me time.’” She pronounces the last two words like they taste funny. (Funny-gross, not funny-haha.)  
  
“So to you, a leave of absence means a leave of my body?”  
  
“Perhaps this is simply my way of saying I’d miss you.” And, okay, it’s really unfair of her to look at him like that. No living entity is capable of resisting Adelle DeWitt when she looks at you _like that._  
  
“Flattering.” He makes sure to sound sarcastic.  
  
“Isn’t it? Now buck up, Mr. Dominic; we’ve a client to see to. And no more of this me-time nonsense in the future.”  
  
Dominic sighs. “This isn’t over,” he mutters.  
  
“What?” DeWitt asks sharply.  
  
“I like your shoes,” he says, louder.  
  
“Well, you should,” she replies (but he can tell she’s pleased). “You did help me pick them out.”  
  
Which just serves as a helpful reminder that yeah, okay, this relationship officially needs some boundaries. And Laurence Dominic officially needs some me time.  
  
(And all right, spending the afternoon shoe shopping with Adelle DeWitt wasn’t the worst time he’s ever had. But he’s taking that one to the grave.)


End file.
